ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Factor of Chill
The Factor of Chill is a fan made episode of The OmniHeroes! It is written by Figy. I put he and my character because he does not have a name yet. Synopsis My character is slamming on the glass off something. The screen closes in on it. It is an ice cream dispenser. (Character): I NEED MONEY..... Hey, what's that He walked over to a vending machine. (Character): TOO MUCH GOOD FOOD, I'M GONNA HAVE A MELTDOWN! He fell to his knees. (Character): WHYYYYYYYYY! (Character): Hey, wait My character transformed. (Character): VOLTSPEED! He ran into the machine and it moved around, shaking rapidly, until finally an ice cream cone finally came out. He detransformed and grabbed it. He quickly stared chomping it. My character walked and his trix lit up. A plumber hologram appeared on. (Plumber): Hurry, get to the Forever Knight Base The hologram went off. He transformed again. (Character): VOLTSPEED He ran at super speed and got to the forever knight base. He beat down some of the guards and shocked them. He pulled some through the wall and dropped them in the moat. He arrived in a big room. (Voltspeed): Hello? There was a slience. He dashed around the room and check every place he could, until finally, he heard a toilet flush. He looked disgusted as Sir George walked out of a secret wall door with a magazine. (Sir George): Lalala, OH BEN! Sir George grabbed a random sword. (Sir George): Knights! Forever Knights filled the room. (Voltspeed): DIE! Voltspeed raced around. (Voltspeed): RAAAAAAH! He zapped alot of the knights and punched a few. He arrived back in the middle of the room, a few feet in front of Sir George. (Sir George): MORE KNIGHTS! More knights filled the room. Voltspeed took out about 3/4 of the room and finally was caught. He was caught by the neck and was handed to Sir George. (Sir George): Just burst in here and try to defeat me, eh? (Sir George): Well, that's not happening anytime soon Sir George pulled his sword to Voltspeed's neck. (Sir George): Any last words? (Voltspeed): Only a few (Sir George): And what might those be? Voltspeed smiled. (Voltspeed): That's what she said! Voltspeed yelled that. Sir George turned red in the face and brought the sword down his neck. Voltspeed appears right next to him. He picked up the glove of another forever knight. He pushed down Sir George's face helmet part. My character slammed him in the head and Sir George grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Suddenly, a few Forever Knight leaders joined in the room. Voltspeed raced outside and hovered over top of the water. All of the forever knights dived and tried to grab him, but failed. (Voltspeed): Obviously, you people need to go to school, metal and water are both good conductors and what do you know, I'm an electric alien A big grin spread across his face as he shocked into the water. He transformed into Chill Factor. He shot ice at the pond, freezing over the knights. From behind, there was a forceful air noise. His liquid nitrogen sprayed out. Chill Factor's eyes grew big. He went for his symbol, but the Knight pushed his hand away and tackled him. He covered the trix symbol in his sword. He took out a lance and put it up to Chill Factor's face. He tightened his eyes. He shoot a beam of ice at the last moment, by instinct, which froze him and the knight solid, preserving his air and encasing the knight in a frozen chamber. He reached for his symbol to try and contact someone, he also asked for an repair person. A few minutes later, a ship landed and the thing opened. An Aerophibian and Splixson grabbed the forever knights and pulled them into the ship. (Through ice, Chill Factor): Did you bring someone (Aerophibian): Yes There was a Jury Rigg's species here there and he easily fixed the pipe. The last scene is Sir George breaking out of his ice jail. Plot My character beats down the forever knights Characters *My Character Aliens Used *Voltspeed (x2) *Chill Factor Villans *Forever Knights *Sir George Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort